


Burnt Poptarts

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Typical Swearing, Domestic, F/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Either Dave or Jade gets up early and makes poptarts for both of them for breakfast. :P"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Poptarts

**Author's Note:**

> I do firmly believe that both Dave and Jade can cook really well.  
> Except easy things, like poptarts and gushers.

Jade: Locate the source of that godawful smell.

 

You wake up to the smell of burning assaulting your nostrils. It's so bad that you can't even tell what it is that's burning, but luckily you don't see any smoke. It's probably sad that you are so used to this by now.

Groggily, you wander into the kitchen to find Dave hovering over the toaster oven with mismatched oven mitts, wielding the fire extinguisher like he's preparing for battle. The smoke detector starts going off the moment the tiny oven dings, and your boyfriend groans over it, dousing the entire kitchen in white foam.

“Oh my God, Dave,” You can barely find it in yourself not to burst into giggles, but after living with Strider for a full year, you've mastered the weird skill of masking your emotions, especially when you need to be stern when you find something _really cute_. (Which, even after all this time, you still think that the fact that he still tries to wake you up with a nice breakfast is adorable.) “You can cook anything if it's not in the toaster.”

He starts looking ashamed, but you barely notice his pitiful expression because he somehow managed to get completely covered in foam, and you can no longer suppress your laughter.

Dave looks up from the blackened poptarts in the toaster, blinking with confusion.

“You're so lame, I'm sorry,” You press your lips together, wiping a spot on his cheek clear so you can kiss him there. “Why don't you try making bacon and eggs next time?”

“Bacon's loud,” he mumbles, and you start giggling again. The laughter lets up in time for you to see his eyes soften before narrowing challengingly. “I'd like to see you get up before me, Harls.”

“I'd like to see you cook poptarts without burning down the entire building.” You glance up at the fire alarm, “Speaking of, should we be evacuating?”  
“Nah, they'll figure out it was us if we don't come down.”

“Alright, I just feel bad.” You look at the still smoldering poptarts. “Want me to make some real breakfast?”

“Sure, if you think you can handle it. I mean, I couldn't, so you know it's gotta be difficulty level fucking impossible.”

“I bet we can get through it together,” You deadpan. And maybe get a little excited when no humor can be heard in your voice.

“Nice,” Dave nods, reading your mind. He offers you a high-five, “Jade you've reached Strilonde level sarcasm, you get another badge on your kiddy sash.”

You laugh, because you can do that now, because the Game was forever ago, and that life is finally behind you. In your new life, you stand in your kitchen in your boyfriend's shirt and boxers, watching pancakes bubble on the skillet. And you really wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

 

(Even though, technically speaking, you pretty easily could.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me all that davejade prompts @ eridanganronpa.tumblr.com/ask <3


End file.
